tibiafandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Plantilla:Infobox Item
}| }|}}}| }|| } | name = } | type = item | desc = }|'' }}} | flavourtext = } + }|None|Any=0|#default=1}} + }|0|=0|#default=1}}) > 0| 'It can only be }|Runes=used by|wielded properly by}} }|None|Any=players|without=players without vocation|#default= }}} } > 0| }|Runes|with|of}} level }}} } > 0| } > 0| and}} magic level }}} } + }) > 0| or higher}}.' }} }| }}} | backgroundcolour = | topright = Aquest objecte }|es troba a } class }|, } }|/[[ }]]}} sub-class}}}} /History| }| and }}has history.}} | bottomleft = Veure: Items | history = Item | margintop = | marginbottom = | bodyposition = | sidebar = }| }}} }}}| |_}}&action=edit [Edit List] }} }| }| |}} }}} }}}| |_}}&action=edit [Edit List] }} | bottom = }|| }} | body = }|Range: }}}| } }|Atk: }| }|0}} }| physical + }}}}}| } }|Def: }| }|0}} }| }}}}}| }|Arm: }}}| } > 0 | Vol: }}}| }}}|yes|yes.=Edible}}| }}}|yes|yes.=Enchantable}}| }}}|yes|yes.=Stackable}}| }}}|yes|yes.=Writable ( }| }|?}} characters)}}| }|Protection }}}| }}}}}} | '''Atributs:' }|Range: }}}| } }|Atk: }| }|0}} }| physical + }}}}}| } }|Def: }| }|0}} }| }}}}}| }|Arm: }}}| } > 0 | Vol: }}}| }}}|yes|yes.=Edible}}| }}}|yes|yes.=Enchantable}}| }}}|yes|yes.=Stackable}}| }}}|yes|yes.=Writable ( }| }|?}} characters)}}| }|Protection }}}| }}}}}} }} }| Hands: }-Handed }} }| Damage: }|-}} | }|-|0}} to }|-|1}} } Damage|}}} Damage|}}}}} per turn.|Average } } Damage|}}} Damage|}}}}} per turn.}} |}} } }| Light: }| }}}}}}} }| } sqm}} }} Pes: } oz. }| Mana per torn: } |}} }| Es pot destruir?: }|Yes.|Yes|yes.|yes= Category:Destructible Items}} }} i Transferible: } |true=Yes, but restricted. |false= } |true=Not possible. |false=Yes. }} }} Valor de l'objecte: } gp. }}}}|'So:' }}}}}} Dropejat per: } Es pot comprar a: }|yes| } and }}}|1|0}}| }- }}}) / }}}| }}}| }}}| }}}|| }}}}}| }}}| }}} Es pot vendre a: }|yes| } and }}}|1|0}}| }- }}}) / }}}| }}}| }}}| }}}|| }}}}}| }}}| }}} Notes: } }}}|yes|yes.= }}}|yes|'Regeneració:'}} One } will regenerate hp/mana for } seconds (makes you } / 1200) * 100 round 0 }}% full). Total Hp/Mana gain HP Mana Sorcerer / Druid } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Knight } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Paladin } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Promoted Characters HP Mana Master Sorcerer / Elder Druid } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Elite Knight } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Royal Paladin } * round 0}} } * round 0}} All Vocations HP Mana Sleeping } * 5) / 15) round 0}} } * 5) / 15) round 0}} }} }} || }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }-Handed Weapons]]}} }|[[Category: } Weapons]]}} }| }|[[Category: }-Handed } Weapons]]Category:Weapons}}}} }}}|yes|yes.=Category:Writable Items}} }}}|yes.|yes=Category:Enchantable Items}} }}}|yes.|yes=Category:Enchanted Weapons}} }|Category:Version } Implementations|Category:Pages with no Implementation Parameter}} }|--||Category:Items Sold by NPCs}} }|--||Category:Items Bought by NPCs}} }}}|deprecated|| }}}|yes| }|yes|Category:Items using New Trades System|Category:Items using Old Trades System}}}} }| }}}||Category:Inconsistent Parameters (npcvalue)}} }| }}}||Category:Inconsistent Parameters (npcprice)}} }| }}}||Category:Inconsistent Parameters (itemclass)}}}} }|Body Equipment| }|Category:Body Equipment with Level Restriction|}} |}} }|speed +}}|Category:Speed Booster}} }|fist fighting +}}|Category:Fist Fighting Booster}} }|sword fighting +}}|Category:Sword Fighting Booster}} }|axe fighting +}}|Category:Axe Fighting Booster}} }|club fighting +}}|Category:Club Fighting Booster}} }|distance fighting +}}|Category:Distance Fighting Booster}} }|shielding +}}|Category:Shielding Booster}} }|magic level +}}|Category:Magic Booster}} }|fire +}}|Category:Fire Resistant}} }|energy +}}|Category:Energy Resistant}} }|death +}}|Category:Death Resistant}} }|earth +}}|Category:Earth Resistant}} }|physical +}}|Category:Physical Resistant}} }|holy +}}|Category:Holy Resistant}} }|ice +}}|Category:Ice Resistant}} }|drowning +}}|Category:Drowning Resistant}} }|speed -}}|Category:Speed Decreasing Items}} }|fist fighting -}}|Category:Fist Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|sword fighting -}}|Category:Sword Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|axe fighting -}}|Category:Axe Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|club fighting -}}|Category:Club Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|distance fighting -}}|Category:Distance Fighting Decreasing Items}} }|shielding -}}|Category:Shielding Decreasing Items}} }|magic level -}}|Category:Magic Decreasing Items}} }|fire -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Fire}} }|energy -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Energy}} }|death -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Death}} }|earth -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Earth}} }|physical -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Physical}} }|holy -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Holy}} }|ice -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Ice}} }|drowning -}}|Category:Items Vulnerable to Drowning}}Category:Items}}| }|name= }|flavortext= }|itemclass= }|primarytype= }|secondarytype= }|damage= }|damagetype= }|weight= }|value= }|attributes= }|attrib= }|npcvalue= }|npcprice= }|npcvaluerook= }|npcpricerook= }|droppedby= }|buyfrom= }|sellto= }|implemented= }|notes= }|stackable= }|enchantable= }|edible= }|regenseconds= }|writable= }|writechars= }|levelrequired= }|vocrequired= }|attack= }|defense= }|defensemod= }|elementattack= }|mana= }|resist= }|hands= }|type= }|range= }|armor= }|volume= }}}}}}}